


a magic beyond all we do here

by siieh



Category: The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, precursor to Tonino/Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siieh/pseuds/siieh
Summary: Tonino sings. Cat listens.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	a magic beyond all we do here

Cat was going to be late. He grabbed a book and hurtled out of his room, cursing as quietly as he could. It was a habit he was trying to break - he didn't want to accidentally turn into an evil enchanter by thoughtlessly cursing someone. But Cat in this moment was rather annoyed with himself for having lost track of time.

He scudded across the hall and raced down the grand staircase, nearly bowling over Euphemia in the process. He threw a hurried apology over his shoulder, but didn't slow his pace. Once downstairs, he made it to the blue drawing room. He shut the door and threw open the windows facing the yard. From here, he could hear a piano tinkling - he could tell it was a basic scale - and heaved a sigh of relief. He wasn't too late after all; he was still on warm-ups. 

Chrestomanci Castle had dozens of drawing rooms for entertaining guests. Cat sought out this particular drawing room because it was adjacent to the music room, where Tonino practiced every afternoon. 

Chrestomanci had established that Tonino's magic was unique and didn't work the way most other people's magics did. He was not especially gifted at producing his own magic, but he was able to turn other people's magic towards his own use. Whenever possible, Tonino and Chrestomanci had private lessons where Chrestomanci would set tests and experiments to find out exactly what Tonino was capable of. 

But Tonino had grown up in one of the foremost spellhouses in Europe. In Caprona, music was their craft in more ways than one. Most Capronian magical children learned to carry a tune before they could even speak. They also all learned to play an instrument. Tonino's gift was not tied to music like the rest of his family, but the love of music went deeper than its practical use in spellmaking. For Tonino, music was blood, family, tradition, and home. 

So Tonino continued to practice his music. He sang and he played the piano. His voice was high and tuneful. He usually sang in Italian, or Latin. They were usually songs of worship and love. 

Listening to Tonino sing had beceome one of Cat's favorite things in the world. He had brought a book along with him because he thought he might occupy himself, or at least have an excuse if someone asked him what he was up to. But it was impossible to not listen fully when Tonino sang. 

Tonino had moved on from scales and was now singing about a flower blooming. Cat thought he might be singing a song about about the state flower of Caprona, but he couldn't be certain. It was really astonishing how much feeling Tonino could pour into his voice, which fairly throbbed with happiness and pride, but also homesickness and longing. 

When Tonino finally stopped for the day, the sun was already hanging low in the sky. Cat found himself staring into space on the window-seat, the book sagging limply in his lap. He shook his head uneasily as if to clear it. It always felt like he had been under a spell and the silence had broken it. But Cat knew Tonino's magic didn't work like that, and there was no magic in his singing - at least not the kind he had gotten used to thinking about anyway. It would be a few more years before Cat learned that love and music are powerful forms of magic in their own right. 

Right now, he just got up, peeked around the hall to make sure that Tonino wasn't around to catch him listening in, and headed quietly back to his room. He also asked his watch to remind him five minutes before Tonino's practice time the following day.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write Tonino/Cat eventually. This is a warm up for that. Find me on tumblr: firebending-harmony.


End file.
